All I needed was You
by Assassination
Summary: Renji and Ichigo have dealt with a bunch of crap through their whole life. So what are they to do when Renji insists that Ichigo let him help him. He doesn't care about what, he just wants Ichigo to stop being stuck up.


XXXX

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your  
Face  
What would you do

XXXX

Ichigo scowled as he lifted Zangetsu with a sigh, his bleeding wounds slowly healing as Zangetsu tried to heal them the best he could, but the deep wound in his left shoulder was a little too shallow, too deep. Red crimson blood gushing out as he glared up at Gin, whom was grinning.

Renji frowned as he swung his blade to the side, Zabimaru in its Bankai, trying to stop Aizen from getting away with the device that could turn anyone into a Hollow...or even worse.

But still...he got away, Ichigo and Renji laying on the ground, looking at each other with saddened looks. They would've made it if they hadn't battled earlier.

The orange haired teen off against Byakuya Kuchiki.

The redhead, trying not to get caught getting Rukia out of the execution grounds.

Now, they lay on the ground bleeding as Ichigo cursed himself for being weak. He couldn't stop Aizen, or anyone that went with him. But...Rukia came out alive. But woozy from the device that came out of her.

XXXX

What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't tell this anymore  
What would you do, do, do, do  
Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

XXXX

Byakuya was severely wounded in his chest, having taken the assault that was directed towards his step-sister.

'Dammit...' Ichigo thought as he was laid on a stretcher. 'Why'd this have to happen?'

He looked over at the redhead, who had twice as much blood-loss as he did, being cut open as though they were studying a dead body to find out what caused the murder, butchering an annoying dog to pieces. But he was still intact. Barely.

"'ey, Ichigo..." the red haired Abarai grinned, looking at him. "Nice moves out there."

He scoffed. "Don't act so happy, you idiot...you're bleeding to death."

Renji cringed as he was lifted in his stretcher, him, Byakuya, and Ichigo being carried into the informary to be healed by Unohana-taicho. "Can't help it..." he muttered as he shut his reddish-brown eyes.

'You just looked like ya needed to be cheered up.'  
888  
A week had passed and Ichigo was able to go home, back to Karakura. The Kurosaki Clinic, to his sisters, his friends, school, and...who else...his father.

"Welcome home!!" he shouted, swinging his left fist around and smacking against the orange haired teen's cheek, sending him into the wall, slowly getting up while coughing violently, blood dribbling from his lower lip. "Huh?" Isshin was taken into shock, his son hadn't blocked like all those other times.

"Hey..." he coughed, lifting his left hand and wiping the blood away. "I'm going to bed."

XXXX

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do, do, do  
You say you wanted more  
What I'm waiting for  
I'm not running from you, from you

XXXX

"What?!" Isshin blinked. "But it's only three o'clock."

Ichigo stood, swinging his jaw from side to side, hearing a crack, making him frown as he walked past, shoving his dark haired father out of his way.

"So what?! I'm tired." he sighed, trudging up the stairs with a grimace as he opened his door, walking in and shutting the door with his foot, having taken his shoes off at the front door. "Tch...my shoulder's still killin' me." he growled, tossing his bag down, walking over to his bed and laying down with a deep look of thoughtfulness, thoughts of how badly everyone was wounded just because he didn't want Rukia to die.

The tap on his window made him look up, seeing Renji tapping it with his knuckle, as though he didn't know what it was.

Snarling, Ichigo reluctantly opened the window, Renji losing balance and tumbling into the teen, both blinking and Ichigo groaning from the impact with the floor to his shoulder. The redhead snapping into a standing position, carefully lifting Ichigo up.

"Sorry 'bout that." he sighed, looking to the side as Ichigo brushed himself off. "I didn't think I'd fall over."

"Be lucky you didn't fall..." the teenager bit his lower lip, his wound pulsing. "...backwards."

"Hai," Renji nodded. "I am, but I think I woulda preferred that over falling on top of ya."

Ichigo slapped his right hand gently over his left shoulder, trying to hide the blood that began to gather into the clothing, in that site. He shook his head defiantly. 'It's all right, I'm not bleeding that bad,' he thought as his mouth was slightly open, wanting to say what he was thinking, but he shook his head again. 'It's you I'm worried about...'

"How's the wound Aizen gave you?" he asked, finally talking again.

XXXX

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

XXXX

Renji shrugged as he grasped the boy's right wrist, pulling it away from the blood, his hand stained in it. Frowning, he looked into those chocolate colored eyes as Ichigo looked away, stubborn as ever. He wouldn't ask for help, not even from his father, who's a doctor and could patch this up easily.

"Take it off."

"Huh?!" Ichigo blinked his eyes from shock, immediately backing up once he saw Renji's fingers working on his uniform shirt. "W-what the hell, Renji?!!"

"Take it off," he said again, advancing towards the slightly blushing teen. "I wanna see the damage, dumb ass."

"Huh...that?" Ichigo veered down on his shoulder, then back at the redhead, seeing that he was the only thing he could see, the background gone, looking to the side to see his desk, the other way to see a wall. "What are you...let go!"

The red haired Abarai scowled as he undid the rest of the button-up shirt, revealing the huge gape in the orange haired teen's left shoulder, looking at him with furrowed tattooed brows. "Why don't you ever ask for help?"

"...I don't need your help, Renji!!" he shouted, looking away. "I can deal with it by myself."

The Zabimaru possessor snarled, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, using his Kido to heal the boy as he shut his eyes with a sigh. When Unohana-taicho asked him if he was going to be all right with that huge wound in his shoulder, he told her he'd been worse, but...he was seriously bleeding, he needed more days than anybody she's ever healed, but he denied it.

Said he didn't need it.

'Now Renji's helping me...' he thought as he frowned. '...I should've bandaged the damn thing better.'

XXXX

I try to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now  
This is who I really am  
Inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now  
This is who I really am

XXXX

Those reddish-brown eyes trailed to Ichigo's face, seeing him look so depressed. Perhaps he shouldn't have started to heal him, or help him. But if he didn't...the boy would possibly die tomorrow afternoon. Maybe it was a good thing Byakuya-taicho sent him to check on the stubborn boy.

The fifteen year old dropped his head once Renji pulled his hand away, falling against the bandaged form.

The demon magic, or whatever Rukia had called it, felt so weird, especially when she did it. But Renji's was different, completely different, his was even, Ichigo's body readily welcoming it. The feel of it was exciting.

"Ugh..." He lifted his head, looking up at Renji with a frown. "I didn't need your help."

"You would've died tomorrow, you dumb ass!!!" Renji snapped, fed up with Ichigo acting like he was the top of the crop in the world, sick and tired of him not bothering to talk to him, tell him what's bothering him. "I'm fed up with ya, Ichigo!"

XXXX

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh...

XXXX

"And...I'm fed up with you trying to help me when I don't need it!" the teen snapped back.

"Why don't you ask me for anything?"

Ichigo immediately looked down on the ground, blushing. Strange thing was, after the battle with Aizen...he became more...'attatched' to the Zabimaru possessor.

"I...I don't need anything from you..." he stuttered, Renji sighing and grasping his narrow chin with his left hand, lifting his head so he was looking him straight in the eyes. Seeing a strong feeling flash through them violently, lashing about, wanting to get out, wanting the tattooed Abarai to know what the boy didn't want him to know at all. "Let...go of me..."

Renji sighed, but leaned his face down, gently kissing the teen, whom blinked from shock, blushing once they part, a smug look on the redhead's face.

"Ah, that's what ya didn't want me t' know, am I right?"

Ichigo looked away with a frown. "Shut up."

XXXX

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

XXXX

"'ey, I was just askin' a question." He parted from the eldest Kurosaki sibling, turning and walking towards the window. "I gotta leave now, see ya, Ichigo."

"Wait!" he cried, running over and grabbing onto the man's shihikusho. "Wait a minute..."

He turned his head to look at the blushing teen. He ran towards the redhead on impulse. "What?" Ichigo yanked him towards himself, wrapping his arms around Renji's neck. "Ichigo?"

"I...want something..."

"What would that be?"

He looked at him, slamming their lips together, Renji grinning and licking the pale form's lower lip, getting access, the young Kurosaki opening his mouth, letting Renji's tongue explore, the youth's mouth tasting like strawberry pudding. 'Heh, suits 'im.' he thought as they parted, Ichigo's heart pounding as he panted heavily, his eyes hazed over.

"That." he breathed, Renji smiling warmly.

"Next time, tell me." he chuckled, running his left hand's fingers through the short spiky orange hair.

XXXX

Come break me down, break me down, break me down  
What if I wanted to break  
What if I, What if I, What if I, What if I  
Bury me, bury me

XXXX


End file.
